


Q42

by GrumpkinVicky



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robot Feels, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpkinVicky/pseuds/GrumpkinVicky
Summary: Q42 is to be decommissioned. Q42 accepts. Yarrh does not agree. Yarrh is young.Please be aware this is not a space pirate aliens story (sorry to disappoint).
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Decommissioning

“Halt Q42.” Yarrh was stood in the loading dock. It was of note, Yarrh was not allowed to be in the loading dock, the loading dock was for personnel who were designated to work in the loading dock. Yarrh was not designated to work, Yarrh was designated for study.

“Yarrh, you are in violation of loading dock rules.” Smile. Q42 would aid Yarrh in this misunderstanding. Because Yarrh was not a rule-breaker, Yarrb had explained to Q42 twelve times. Yarrh was not to be retaken to the Correctional Officer. 

“I have permission, see.” Yarrh waved a chip at Q42. Q42 was not allowed to call Yarrh out on untruths. The chip was for a holiday in the Mure Galaxy.

“How can Q42 help you today, Yarrh?” Smile. Q42 observed the being Yarrh dancing on the spot. Yarrh would be escorted to the Medical Officer before Q42 debriefed with Yarrb and Yarrg.

“Do you trust me, Q42?” Q42 did not. Yarrh was still young, and had not learnt from Yarrb and Yarrg to not mistruth. Q42 was not to say this to Yarrh, Yarrb explained that Yarrh would be upset.

“Are you unwell, Yarrh?” Smile. Q42 wasn’t supposed to lie. Q42 was allowed to not answer questions that would cause pain in Yarrh.

“Q42, I think they aren’t going to let you come back from the next mission,” Yarrh said. Q42 understood the appropriate response. Yarrh was upset by this, because Yarrh was young and didn’t understand because they did not put themselves into their designated role as they should.

“Thank you for explaining. Q42 will escort you to the Medical Officer.” Smile. Q42 waited until Yarrh heard the words before picking them up. Yarrb had explained that Yarrh needed time to respond. Q42 understood.

Yarrh was not ill, this was optimal. Q42 ensured Yarrh returned to their designated area first. Yarrb liked Yarrh, Yarrb did not get upset by Q42 delayed report.

“Yarrh has been reading through the notes, Yarrb,” Yarrg responded first.

“Q42, how do you feel about what Yarrh said?” Yarrb asked. 

“Q42 is designated to Yarrb. If Yarrb wants Q42 to not return it is Yarrb’s prerogative. Q42 understands that Q42 is not the same as Yarrg’s Q14T.9M model. Yarrb is best performing in Yarrb’s sector, and deserves the best Q model for Yarrb’s work.” Q42 smiled, Yarrb liked Q42 smiling.

Yarrb had the best closure rate for all scouting missions in the Universe. Yarrb was a legend to other scout teams. Q42 had catalogued each of Yarrb’s achievements from Yarrb’s first day. Q42 understood the odds of Q42 having been picked by Yarrb. 1 in 5. Q42 understood that Yarrb could have chosen to destroy Q42 during the purge, Yarrb had been young like Yarrh. 

“You will be sent to a distress ship, they will return in your ship, you will pilot the distress ship into the black hole. Do you understand Q42?” Yarrb asked. Q42 did understand. Q42 was being decommissioned in the only way Yarrb could. Yarrb didn’t have the same option as Yarrg had with the signal, Q42 was designed without that modification.

“Yes Yarrb, Q42 will backup all data to Yarrb and do as ordered. It has been Q42’s honour to be designated to Yarrb. Thank you for your consideration.” Q42 smiled again, because Yarrb liked Q42 smiling. 

“Q42 upload data to secondary station only, dismissed.” 

Q42 did as ordered, noticing a new Q model charging in the charging station. Q42 did not have this modification, Q42 had an internal infinite energy source. Q42 searched for the current specifications of Q models. They changed quickly. Current model had limited nanotech, Q42 understood why. Nanotech was highly restricted, and was the top fifth reason for purging of lifeforms. Q42 had been designed before the SDT had recognised the dangers of the first Q model specifications.

Yarrh was waiting in the loading dock against the rules once more.

“Q42, flee, please?” Yarrh was very young. Yarrh would make an excellent scout once they had finished their studying. Q42 would not report them, it would make Yarrh unhappy with this last interaction. Q42 understood that Yarrh did not mean to say dangerous ideas. 

“Thank you for your consideration, Yarrh.” Q42 smiled at Yarrh. Yarrh liked the odd four-limbed shape with the point, Q42 altered shape so that Yarrh could hug. 

“Yarrb, you can’t send Q42 out to die,” Yarrh was overstepping.

“Yarrh, Q42 is not alive, Q42 is being decommissioned. Q42 does not feel pain like Yarrh does. It is time that Yarrb had the latest Q model.” Q42 explained carefully. Yarrb nodded behind Yarrh. Q42 smiled.

“Yarrh, Q42 is very old, it’s long overdue.” Yarrb peeled Yarrh away from Q42. “Say goodbye now.”

“Goodbye, Yarrh.” Smile. Q42 did as instructed.


	2. Error

Q42 assessed the situation. Yarrh had placed a chip during the hug, Yarrb had noticed and ignored. Q42 had not checked. Yarrb would be upset to discover that Q42 was not decommissioned; instead, Q42 was in a new place. Q42 had failed with the last instruction. 

The sensors were showing errors, nowhere in the memory banks was this location any Q model had been sent. It could not dismiss the possibility of faults with memory banks, the first million scans had returned without error. It did not rule out that it was not faulty in its scans. Q42 would follow Company procedure, locate local population, adapt, learn, help and depart. 

Q42 looped over directive for alerting with distress signal. Q42 was no longer necessary to the Company, Yarrb had ordered decommission; therefore, Q42 should not be in distress. It would follow procedure, on completion of role, it would begin attempts to return to the black hole.

Sensors were not acting optimally, Q42 was unable to assess the atmosphere. It travelled for a distance, it was unable to keep track. Nothing but flashes of light. Q42 needed to find the local population, hide, recover, rebuild. Q42 was to be decommissioned, Q42 should not repair. New planet meant following Company procedure. Yarrb would give instructions as to optimal decision. 

Samples taken, the Company desired samples. Cloaking system showed as inactive. The probability of lights being entities had presented itself to Q42. The adaptation feature was currently stuck in solid form, Yarrb had instructed it so that Q42 would not avoid decommissioning in gaseous form.

“Q42 would like to apologise if it is ignoring intelligence, it is currently unable to communicate in its current form. Q42 will work towards fixing the issue so that service may resume within an optimal time period. Q42 would like to thank intelligent entities for their consideration at this time, on behalf of the Company.” Smile. Yarrb liked it when Q42 smiled. Q42 had left this knowledge in the secondary data bank, for its replacement to learn. Yarrb needed the most efficient Q model that came with all the difficult bugs removed. 

The entities did not respond. It was understandable, Q42 was unable to adapt sufficiently. 

Time continued. 

Q42 continued to observe.

Time continued.

“Q42 would like to apologise for ignoring intelligent entities, it is currently unable to communicate in its current form. Q42 will continue to work towards fixing the issue within an optimal time period. Q42 would like to thank intelligent entities for consideration at this time, on behalf of the Company.” Smile. Finish every communication with a smile.

Time continued. Q42 scanned its memory banks, no other Q models had transmitted data regarding this planet/location/world. Q42 examined its systems, errors. 

A light collided with the solid form of Q42. It dissipated, Q42 collected the sample and stored it away for the Company. Another light collided. Q42 collected it. A collection swarmed, Q42 collected data on how they seemed to dissipate on contact. It collected all samples, the Company would be pleased. The lights were not in the data bank. Q42 would store them under the id Gaseous Entity New 1. 

Gaseous Entity New 1: Gaseous form. Light-emitting. Limited intelligence. Swarm mentality on prolonged observation. 

Time continued. One further swarm had attempted contact, all other GEN1 learning from the disposal of others. Q42 added to entry - ability to communicate/learn.

Larger lights appeared at a distance, lingered and moved away as Q42 explored. Sensors proving challenging to repair. Examination of form revealed evidence of forms. GEN2. Q42 was unclear if should approach.

“Q42 would like to apologise for ignoring intelligent entities, it is currently unable to communicate in its current form. Q42 will continue to work towards fixing the issue within an optimal time period. Q42 would like to thank intelligent entities for consideration at this time, on behalf of the Company.” Smile.

GEN2 kept its distance. 

Time continued.

Solid Entity New 1: Solid form. Insectoid. Limited intelligence. Swarm mentality on prolonged observation. Weak. Aggressive. Territorial. 

SEN1 had provided many samples. The Company preferred a comprehensive array. Q42 had attempted to fix it’s cloaking system as the SEN1 provided too many samples. 

GEN2 had attempted to attack during SEN1 swarming. GEN2 provided samples for the databank. GEN2 had attacked at range using energy. Q42 was unable to comprehend where the energy originated from. Q42 attempted to capture a GEN2, attempts unsuccessful.

Time continued.

The data bank was filling, GEN6-8 were grouped together and separately they had not attacked but had broken as Q42 had walked through them. Q42 collected samples. Yarrb would approve of avoiding peaceful GEN, the Company would prefer samples. Two samples would be an adequate compromise. 

SEN3: Biped. Aggressive. Attacked at range with energy. Attacked with energy weapon when range energy ran out. Higher intelligence. Did not respond to Q42 attempts to communicate. Weak. Did not flee. Complete sample obtained. 

Time continued.

Time continued.

Time continued.

Energy spike. Q42 followed surge to investigate, observing SEN1 massing in the same location. A Mizolian, Q42 data banks were faulty. 

“Hail Mizolian, greetings from the Company. Q42 is here to aid in the problems that you are facing. Please be aware of message from Yarrb. “If you come across Q42 direct it to the nearest black hole, it has been decommissioned.” Q42 is here to help, how may Q42 help Mizolian?” Smile.

The Mizolian did not look healthy. It was covered in odd liquid. Q42 would take samples for the Company, Mizolian’s did not emit liquid. 

“Q42 is unable to direct Mizolian to nearest Medical Officer. Q42 will offer aid as able. How may Q42 aid Mizolian?” Smile. The SEN1’s were circling, they did not learn. A Mizolian could destroy the weak beings with their vocal emitters. Q42 made sure to dampen its sound receptors.

Mizolian did not respond. SEN1’s crept closer. Q42 assessed the situation. There was a low probability that the Mizolian would expire to the SEN1’s. The probability increased as it failed to move as a SEN1 got in striking range, Q42 intervened. Mizolian were Company approved, the SEN1 were not in the Company database. Probability lay in favour of Mizolian in any enquiry resulting from Q42’s actions.

The Mizolian did not respond at any junction in the ensuing decimation of the SEN1. Q42 noted the arrival of more. The SEN1 were insistent. 

“Mizolian, Q42 is unable to escort you to the nearest Medical Officer. How may Q42 aid you?” Smile. Assess. Adapt, Q42 had failed to adapt. Q42 was clearly faulty, Yarrb had been correct to decommission Q42.

The liquid was still dripping. This must be mutated version of standard Mizolian, it would make optimal sense. It was warm, not cold. Temperature adaptation. Q42 made assumptions based off faulty data bank that it’s rank was of lower due to shape and number of protrusions. Q42 added six extra pairs, it would aid in helping Mizolian respond if faced with superior.

Q42 scanned systems. Bipedal was unusual. Yarrb had preference for non-Bipedal lifeforms, said they always proved needing to be purged sooner or later. Yarrb was low probability wrong.

Q42 took two steps. Bipedal movement without correct Macropod style joints was outdated. Smile. When dealing with Company approved, Q42 was to smile.

“Q42 is now in Mizolian form, Q42 requests forgiveness for not appearing as such immediately. Q42 is currently experiencing difficulties and performance is decreased. Q42 is working on fixing this issue and apologises for the inconvenience. Q42 would like to thank you for your consideration in this matter.” Smile.

No response. Q42 had adapted to the size, shape and colour of Mizolian. 

“Mizolian?” Smile. No response. It wasn’t even emitting liquid now. Q42 picked it up only to be hit by energy spike. Sensors checked. Unable to assess energy. Mizolian had expired. No longer warm to touch. Q42 checked for assignation. Missing. Q42 weighed up probabilities of actions. To leave Mizolian to be torn apart by SEN1. To take with. Mizolian was stored with other samples.

SEN1 did not learn. Q42 was considering amending the entry to reduce down from limited intelligence.

Assess. SEN1 were continuing to swarm. Energy reacting strapeculiarngely. Q42 felt a magnetism for the first time since arriving in the new location. Two more GEN2’s collected. Large light GEN10 appeared keeping its distance in front of Q42. Energy was attracted to GEN10? Probability high.

Probability very high. Energy tugging to GEN10. Q42 observed, recorded, assessed. Sensors were faulty, form was unsteady on its feet. Bipedal was inferior stability for transportation. It had been better as its former shape. 

“Halt SEN1, Q42 has too many samples. It is wasteful to continue this attack.” Smile. They continued to attack. Q42 did not want to store more of the SEN1’s. It captured one whole and moving. It would take it away and study thoroughly to add to data banks. SEN1 were moved to nuisance level. Weak. To be avoided. Not worth energy expired for most Company approved.

“Hail GEN10.” Smile. GEN10 responded with signals. Basic signals. Did it make it higher intelligence or lesser? Q42 needed to repair, SEN1 were not allowing Q42 to do so. 

“Q42 would like to inform GEN10 that it is not currently able to return any energy given at this time. Q42 will assess the situation, working with Company protocol. If the Company will not benefit from the energy and Q42 is able to extricate, it will return given energy.” Smile. GEN10 smiled back. Q42 had succeeded. GEN10 was of Higher Intelligence.


	3. Contact

Q42 followed GEN10. SEN1 followed, leaving samples that Q42 was unsure it should collect. Its sensors were still faulty—probability of Company accepting wasting samples due to faulty sensors, low. Mizolian adaptation inadequate for terrain, adaptation was flawed. 

Time continued.

SEN1 attacked. 

GEN10 smiled and led Q42 forward. Probability of GEN10 attempting deception low.

Energy surging. It was not in control of Q42, Q42 would follow GEN10. Energy would be adapted to work within Q42 directives, Q42 was to be decommissioned, until then it would not allow unknown energy control of Q42. 

“Q42 would like to apologise once again on behalf of the Company. At this time, Q42 is experiencing technical issues and is unable to work towards fixing them.” Smile. Q42 had stopped addressing SEN1’s. GEN10 smiled and pointed at the flux.

“Q42 would like to thank GEN10 for its guidance and consideration at this time. Q42 acknowledges that the Company would prefer a sample of GEN10, Yarrb would not. Q42 would advise GEN10 that it should not approach Q42 until a decision has been made.” Smile. GEN10 understood and moved back. Q42 recorded, assessed and allowed the energy to pull to the flux.

Samples were taken as Q42 stepped through, the energy quelling. Energy intelligent? Probability low? Data banks unclear. 

An extinct race. Mizolian had created a reserve? The Company would be happy to discover this information. New directive, assess, observe, adapt. Return with samples to Company, apologise for failure to decommission. Decommission.

Yarrb pointed to the extinct race as to reason why bipeds were flawed. Yarrh enjoyed studying about extinct race. Q42 would take live samples back for Yarrh. Q42 needed to repair. Faulty sensors, faulty processes, faulty systems.

“Greetings, I am a Mizolian come to check on the reserve. How is the time going? Do you require aid? Mizolian will offer aid as best Mizolian can.” Smile. Hominini’s were bigger than the data banks informed. The Company would be pleased to have actual data on the long-extinct race.

Hominini’s did not smile back. Q42 had more protrusions than the Mizolian that had expired. They must be unused to seeing a high ranking Mizolian, the probability of this was high.

“Do not worry Hominini’s, I as a higher ranking Mizolian have not arrived to dispose of you. This reserve is the prime dataset of the Mizolian datasets. I am merely here to aid you in keeping well.” Smile. A SEN1 crept out behind Q42. 

“Halt SEN1, Hominini’s are to be protected not attacked. SEN1 have proven easily replicatable, the Company will not allow Hominini’s to be wasted.” Smile. The SEN1 did not respond to the warning. More had started to exit the flux. Q42 could not risk the destruction of the Hominini’s.

“Hominini’s will stay back. Mizolian will protect from attacking SEN1.” Smile. The Hominini’s had rudimentary weaponry that they were brandishing. The Mizolian had allowed them the ability to protect, it would be something for the Company to judge on.

Q42 didn’t waste moments. It broke the first SEN1, and used it’s samples to kill the rest. 

“Halt SEN1.” Smile. They did not halt.

“Halt GEN2. GEN3. Gen 4.” Q42 was careful to take samples while Hominini’s cowered behind defences. Hominini’s were not to be made aware that Q42 was not a Mizolian, they were not advanced to know of the Company.

Assess. Q42 was being observed. A Hominini had offered it’s rudimentary weapon carefully.

“Mizolian thanks you for your kind offer.” Smile. The GEN and SEN were not halting in the attack. Q42 reduced intelligence down to limited. 

Assess. Hominini’s were watching Q42 more than GEN and SEN. Adapt. Q42 had forgotten that even Mizolian’s felt pain in combat.

“Ow.” Smile. A ranged energy had hit Q42 from the front. “Ow.” Smile. A SEN2 had attempted to hit Q42 in the lower limb area. 

Time continued. Attack continued. Hominini’s fell back to observe. Yarrh would be pleased to know they were more than limited intelligence. 

“Ow. Please do not do that. Ow. Please stop attacking Mizolian. Ow, that hurts Mizolian.” Smile. The Company would be pleased with the samples from the GEN1-5 and SEN2-5. Q42 had even managed to take a complete specimen from an expired Hominini during combat with large SEN4. Q42 would attempt to get enough that the Company would allow Yarrh to have their own sample.

Scanning systems, no damage to external form. Internal systems throwing errors. Cloaking inactive. Adaptation stuck. Data banks faulty. 

Time continued.

“Ow.” Smile. The flux continued to pass through SEN and GEN. Q42 would need to stop flux for Hominini’s to be safe. “Ow, Mizolian did not want more SEN2 samples, thank you for your consideration in this matter.” Smile.

Time continued. Q42 looped. Q42 needed to protect Hominini’s. Q42 needed to repair. Q42 needed to close flux. Yarrb would give correct instruction. 

“Ow. SEN1 will continue to expire on Mizolian. Mizolian has explained SEN1 will not succeed.” Smile. Q42 had observed flux growing in size. SEN and GEN were replicating at an increased rate. Currently Q42 was able to contain all, probability of Q42 continuing to do so low.

Brave Hominini’s appeared. Q42 smiled. Success. Brave Hominini’s smiled back. Higher intelligence, aware of weakness. 

The reserve also had Edae and Dhalphat. Q42 recorded as best it could. It was unable to record visual for behind its ocular receptors. Probability that Bipeds noticing extra ocular receptors medium. Q42 required repairs. Q42 instructed to decommission. Q42 unable to operate at full capacity.

“Hail Dhalphat, are you here to aid Hominini’s survival against SEN1? Please be aware that Mizolian requires both upper limbs for protecting Hominini’s.” Smile. Dhalphat was trying to help by holding Q42’s limb. It was not conducive to battling. 

Dhalphat was persistent in trying to hold Q42 limb. 

“Please be advised that Mizolian appreciates attempts to be friendly, Mizolian and Dhalphat are incompatible for breeding purposes.” Smile. It smiled back, continuing to attempt to lift Q42s limb.

Assess. It was opening its mouth. Smiling. Basic gestures.

“Mizolian is familiar with three thousand Dhalphat languages and six thousand variants. Mizolian would appreciate if Dhalphat would inform Mizolian of its intentions.” Smile.

Dhalphat was flapping its openings. Q42 would need to take a sample of this adaptation of Dhalphat for the Company, it was becoming apparent the reserve had different adaptations of not only Mizolian. Why did it not use its ability to transmit?

Q42 scanned its systems. Errors. It needed to repair. Flux was throwing out bigger SEN and GEN. Probability of Hominini’s surviving low. Scanning. Optimal course to repair three sun phases prior. Scanning. Error. 

“Mizolian requires aid.” Smile. Yarrb would have an optimal plan.

The Hominini’s also started to flap their openings. 

Assess.

“Mizolian requires aid.” Smile. More flapping. Did they not know how to communicate? Another reason that they had become extinct. 

“Mizolian is unable to stop all threats. Mizolian requires aid. Mizolian requires assistance while Mizolian repairs. Mizolian unable to combat all threats to Hominini’s.” Smile.

The Dhalphat, the Edae, and a Hominini all attempted to grasp Q42s limb. Assess. Q42 allowed three beings to lift the limb. Energy shift. Assess. Energy shift, magnetism. Assess. Energy could be used to slow flux. Scan data banks, no entries. Reclassification of adapted Dhalphat, Intelligent.

“Thank you for your assistance in this matter, Mizolian would ask that you stand back and allow Mizolian to do so in a timely manner.” Smile. 

They did not. A large SEN5 appeared, Q42 was unable to hide the sample retrieval as it was safer to take the complete sample. Smile at the brave Bipeds. 

Lift limb to flux. Energy shift. It was trying to pull on Q42’s energy. Q42 was not allowing energy to pull on Q42s supply. Q42 reversed flow. Flux closed. Smile. Bipeds throwing things in air and flapping.

Lesser flux in near locations.

“Mizolian will leave and allow reserve to act as normal. Thank you for your consideration in this manner.” Smile. Dhalphat had released limb. Q42 removed several samples as the Bipeds left sensor range. Small flux was pulling at energy. Scanning. Assessing. Adapting. Mizolian limbs not efficient for climbing walls. Sensors showing no Bipeds in range. 

Claws were not optimal for climbing sheer walls. Even when using upper and lower limb claws, it was not optimal to claw holds into wall. Mizolian adaptation worth noting. 

More Bipeds. Smile.

“Do not worry Hominini’s, Mizolian is here to help.” Smile. Reversing flux. Recording. Assessing. Smile.

“Thank you for your consideration, flux is no longer a problem, please go about your lives.” Smile.

Another flux. Q42 needed to repair. Scanning, probability of flux killing Hominini’s high. Scanning. Probability of errors high.

More Bidpeds. Smile. 

“Hello, it is nothing to be concerned about, Mizolian is working hard to fix the current issues you are experiencing.” Smile. Yarrb would understand how to deal with current errors. Q42 needed to repair.

Two more flux flagging on sensors. Q42 would stop once closest flux to reserve closed. Q42 would attempt to repair. Q42 would attempt to return to the Company and then decommission. Yarrb would be upset with Q42.

Mizolian adaptation not optimal for dropping down vertical distance. Another adaptation worth noting. The Company would require complete samples to study. Q42 would retrieve complete samples of Dhalphat and Edae as a matter of course.

Q42 tried jumping. Adaptation inadequate for jumping. Q42 would need to ensure as much information as able for the Company. Adaptations did not make logical conclusions.

Assess. Reserve was silent. Mizolian protection for weak Hominini’s? Assess. 

No flux in the immediate vicinity. Scan. Errors. Q42 needed to shut down to repair. No Bipeds in sensor range. 

Q42 activating complete repair mode. Q4 would like to apologise to Yarrb for breach of the directive, Q2 hopes that Yarrb will not be disappointed in 42 and trusts that Q42 will decommission when able. Q42 would like to thank Yarrb at this time for Yarrb’s consideration.

Q42 would like to apologise to Yarrh. Yarrb. Error. Error. Error.

Time continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend drew this, they thought that Yarrh, Yarrb and Yarrg were space pirates. They sadly were not. But the picture is cool regardless.


	4. The Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : They find a very peculiar stone - carved into a unique shape - something intentionally done.  
> This stone should not be here, but it is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been in a massive funk - wonder why eh. Anyway this got me writing again! I have lots of things to edit but this soothed the creative beast inside my breast.

“Drifting in a sea of seeds on the wind, billowed from one peak of the whitewashed waves to another, - no no no, that’s not right. Too fanciful, too romantic, this is supposed to be an adventure, not a romance.

“The waves were violent, crashing around them as the clouds above were dark, ominous, our intrepid adventurers clinging for dear life to the frayed ropes that held the large pirate galleon together-”

“That is not what is happening,” Q42 corrected the creature called Varric.

“Q42 is correct, Varric, this isn’t a pirate ship, there are no clouds in the sky and the sea is calm,” Cassandra said.

“I need to get this done otherwise I’ll be for it, can you please stop interrupting me?” Varric scratched through the latest draft of the short story he was trying to produce.

“Q42, perhaps you could share a story from your own culture?” Solas asked, as the rest of the group stilled and turned to look at the Herald of Andraste.

“Not a story about Yarrb, Yarrh or Yarrg though,” Cassandra started.

“Q42 does not have stories of Q42’s culture.”

“You do have stories though, wild, crazy stories, share one of those, and then I’ll stop writing inaccurate ones for you to critique…” 

“Tell us of a mission you had,” Cassandra narrowed it down as Q42 stopped in a pose that they had begun to know as too much thought.

“There was a stone, one that did not belong in the universe, it upset the balance and the Q models were all sent out to find and retrieve the stone from wherever it was.” Q42 scanned its databanks for the story it had told Yarrh several times.

“It was not in the databanks as a known item. The Q models were sent to track, trace and discover any unknown power sources. It was a long mission, to find a single stone in the entire known universe, is as Varric Tethras of Kirkwall says, finding a single grain of sand in the sea bed.”

“You can just call me Varric,” Varric said.

“It isn’t the full name,” Solas commented.

“Well, I did enjoy listening to my designation, species, full name and lineage every time…”

“Q42 acknowledges the request and will return to this mode of address, Q42 thanks you for your input on this matter,” Q42 smiled.

“No - you don’t have to go back to the smiling each time either, only smile when you want to smile,” Varric scrambled.

“Q42 will smile to make you feel comfortable,” Q42 smiled.

“Varric,” Cassandra growled.

“What - it wasn’t my fault!”

“Q42 perhaps you could continue with the story?” Solas asked, wincing as Q42 smiled at him.

“Q42 found the stone after many Q models failed and were replaced by newer models. It was on a small planet in the middle of an outer quadrant, the location is confidential, Q42 is unable to give directions,” Q42 smiled. It was important to smile. It had lost the directive to smile after communicating after several repairs of its databanks since arriving in the unknown world.

“The stone was resting in the middle of a volcano, with the natives treating it as a relic. They believed that the stone suppressed the volcano from erupting. It was guarded by a religious order who chanted words at it to make it glow.” 

“Did it?”

“Did it stop the volcano from erupting?” 

“The stone was the compressed heart of an old star,” Q42 smiled, Yarrh had enjoyed it when Q42 brought it out to show Yarrh. After it had been recovered, it was deemed interesting but useless and left to Q42 to keep it for safekeeping in Q42’s storage. 

“But did it stop the volcano from erupting?” Cassandra asked a third time.

“The volcano was dormant for the lifetime of the native's lifespan on the planet,” Q42 smiled. If they asked Q42 would show them.

“If I told the story now there's a thing; I could tell that story, need to make it exciting mind, a dashing explorer jumping and swinging over active volcanoes. Maybe angry natives chasing them down with weapons after, all to return it back to a musty old museum…” Varric turned away from the others, quill in hand.

“Q42?” Cassandra reached over to touch Q42.

“Yes, Cassandra?” Q42 smiled.

“What happened to the people after you took it?”

“They remained.” Q42 had replaced the star with a copy as directed. The natives had not seemed to notice the difference.

“What did it look like? The heart of a star?” Cassandra asked with a small sigh.

“I wonder if words could describe such a splendour,” Solas added as the two faded away back to the main group, leaving Q42 with the small glittering rock in its hand.

“Home, it looks like home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genuinely don't know if I will add to this, I didn't think I was, to begin with, but sometimes inspiration hits so you never know.


End file.
